The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth over the last few decades. In the course of IC evolution, high voltage technology has been widely used in power management, regulator, battery protector, DC motor, automotive relative, panel display driver (STN, TFT, OLED, etc.), color display driver, power supply relative, telecom, etc. On the other hand, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. One advancement implemented as technology nodes shrink, in some IC designs, has been the replacement of the typically polysilicon gate electrode with a metal gate electrode to improve device performance with the decreased feature sizes. Semiconductor devices of the replacement gate technology are integrated on the same chip with a logic core, and support the logic core to accomplish an intended function and limits or eliminate inter-chip communication. However, there are challenges to embed low voltage devices and high voltage devices especially on 28nm node and beyond process.